


What Was Her Name?

by ragnarthevikingcat



Category: The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarthevikingcat/pseuds/ragnarthevikingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets Daryl to open up. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Her Name?

"Eric and I were together before all this." Aaron had developed a habit of talking in stream of consciousness when out on runs with Daryl, usually centering around Eric. "I'm pretty sure that my mom would still kill me, even today in this mess, if she knew we were together. When I was a kid, she made me keep my hand under scalding water or eat foods that turned my stomach to make me 'more of a man'. If someone could pray the gay away, she would have done it." 

Not that he would say as much, but Daryl really didn't mind Aaron's talking. Listening to someone else's messed up life took his mind off his own shit. 

"She died when I was in high school. Of course I was sad, but it didn't really bother me, you know?"

A soft "Mm" was the only reply Aaron got, but it was all he needed. "Eric and I met in college. We were actually suite mates. I'm sure you can imagine how that went. The other two guys in the apartment didn't have a clue. It sort of became a game to see how much we could act like a couple and not have them figure it out. I swear, if it hadn't been for him, I couldn't have made it in the old world, much less this one."

"'S good ya got somebody like that," Daryl muttered to himself more than to Aaron. But Aaron heard every word and was immediately piqued. Not only had he given a reply that actually consisted of words instead of just guttural sounds, but that he, of all people, could be alluding to having someone like that in his life. Not that he was particularly surprised, just surprised that Daryl would say anything. 

Sitting across the small, low fire from each other, Daryl's comment sent both of them into a stalemate, seeing who would make the next move. Daryl never meant for Aaron to hear that and now he wanted nothing more than for Aaron to keep rambling about his life again, but nothing happened. Refusing to break the silence, Daryl pulled himself to his feet shrugging on the crossbow without even thinking. Before he could make it to the nearest tree to pretend he was looking for more kindling, Aaron's quiet question rang like a shot in the dark and landed right in the core of Daryl. "What was her name... Or his name?"

Daryl glared at Aaron, the orange glow from the fire adding intensity. He aught to knock him square in the jaw for bringing her up. Making him say her name. "Her," was all Daryl would volunteer. 

"Alright, what was her name?" Aaron asked again in a tone that suggested he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. 

Several more moments passed. Instead of staring daggers into Aaron this time, he intently studied the scabbed over cigarette burn on his hand, picking at the mark that was already turning into a pink scar. Good, he thought to himself. That was one scar he wouldn't mind showing off, carrying with him. "Name was Beth," he sighed, seeming to deflate as he did so. His shoulders slacked and he plopped back down in front of the fire. 

"Who was she? Did you always know her?" Aaron's excitement couldn't be contained even though he knew there wouldn't be a happy ending to the story. Daryl just shook his head, seeming to flip his hair out of his eyes more than anything. 

"Nah, she was just some girl we came across. Stayed at her family's place for a while," Daryl paused a moment, looking at Aaron to gauge how much he should say. "She's Maggie's lil sister." 

"Ah, well Maggie is quite a woman. What made Beth so special?" Aaron knew that cutting right to the chase was the only way to get anything out of Daryl. And it wasn't like they had anything else going on at the moment. 

Hearing her name said out loud again caused a knot to form at the base of his throat, but not in an unpleasant way. More like he was hungry for the sound of it. Like the music in her wasn't dead, still being carried in those four letters.   
"She's special cause she was Beth." Daryl seemed almost angry that he might have to rationalize someone as pure and innocent as her. Such a light in a pitch black work. 

"You know I have to ask you what happened," Aaron prodded gently, not wanting to spook Daryl into retreating into himself. 

"Had her pegged wrong at the start. Thought she was just some dumbass girl. Selfish. Guess I forgot how shitty the world is now for people who had it pretty good before. Wasn't her fault. But I saw her as a girl. The most she had to offer to the group was to babysit lil asskicker. But one day a run went bad. Real bad. Her boyfriend or whatever was ripped apart. I's the one to tell 'er. An you know what she did? She ended up tellin' me it'd be okay, wrappin' her arms round me. I don't know why I'm telling ya this. Ain't like you care," Daryl added to keep himself from feeling too vulnerable. 

"It is important, Daryl, because you're important. And you know I care. I also know you loved her. So tell me about her. Tell me the story."

Daryl slides his worn out boots across the dry, dusty earth contemplating if he even has the words to relate what happened to Aaron without sounding like his normal, asshole self. Beth was not something to be treated lightly. He took several silent minutes to find the strength and way to say it, still not sure he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
